Nochmehr Fabelwesen
by Twilight Renesmee
Summary: Hermine ist eine Hexe. Das war schon ein Schock für sie. Doch als sie in das Leben ihrer besten Freundin Bella eintaucht und entdeckt, dass es Vampire gibt, ist sie völlig durcheinander. Spielt im 7. Band von Harry Potter und im 3. Band von Twilight.
1. Prolog

_Hey ihr da, vor dem Computer… ;) Ich habe ferngesehen und da ist mir die Idee zu diesem Crossover gekommen… es ist mein erstes Crossover und ich muss mal schauen, wie es sich entwickelt… ich schreibe eigentlich keine FFs, weil ich es nicht mag mit den Personen von anderen zu schreiben… ich schreibe eher eigene Geschichten mit eigenen Personen… also diese Geschichte ist insgesamt meine 3 Geschichte, die ich mit den Personen von anderen schreibe._

_Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir, sie sind von Stefanie Meyer und J. K. Rowling. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)_

* * *

Hallo, ich bin Hermine Cullen und hab so ziemlich viel erlebt in den letzten 9 Jahren… mehr als andere Menschen oder Lebewesen sich je erträumen lassen würden.

Wenn du etwas Zeit hast, würde ich dir gerne meine Geschichte erzählen.

Alles fing damit an, dass ich mit 11 Jahren einen Brief von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bekommen habe:

2005

_Liebe Familie Granger,_

_Es freut mich ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass ihre Tochter, Hermine Granger, eine Hexe ist._

_Sie ist herzlich eingeladen in die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu kommen. Hogwarts ist eine der bedeutendsten Zauberschulen und nimmt jährlich begabte Hexen und Zauberer auf. Wir werden sie ausbilden und auf das zukünftige Zauberleben vorbereiten. _

_Die Internatsschule Hogwarts wurde vor etwa eintausend Jahren von vier berühmten Hexen und Zauberern gegründet: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw. Jeder der vier Schulgründer erzog Schüler mit bestimmten Charaktereigenschaften am liebsten und gründete speziell für sie ein eigenes Haus innerhalb der Schule. So kamen in das ... _

_-__**Haus Gryffindor**__ die besonders Mutigen, _

_-__**Haus Ravenclaw**__ die besonders Klugen, _

_-__**Haus Hufflepuff**__ die besonders Fleißigen und Loyalen,_

_-__**Haus Slytherin**__ die Listigen, die stolz auf ihre Zaubererabstammung waren._

_In dieser Tradition wird noch heute jeder Schulanfänger durch den Sprechenden Hut für eines der vier Häuser bestimmt und lebt dort während seiner gesamten Schulzeit._

_Was sie für die erste Klasse braucht:_

_ - Zauberumhänge_

_- einen Zauberstab_

_- Schreibfedern_

_- Pergament_

_- Zaubertrankkessel_

_- Grundvorrat der Zaubertrankzutaten_

_- ein Haustier (Eule, Katze oder Kröte)_

_- außerdem diese Bücher:_

_- Geschichte der Zauberei von Bathilda Bagshot_

_- Dunkle Kräfte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung von Quirin Sumo_

_- Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 1, von Miranda Habicht_

_- Theorie der Magie von Adalbert Schwafel _

_- Verwandlungen für Anfänger von Emeric Wendel_

_- Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze von Phyllida Spore_

_- Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue von Arsenius Bunsen_

_- Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind von Newt Scamander_

_Am 1. September treffen sich alle Hogwarts Schüler am Gleis 9 ¾. _

_Im Umschlag ist noch ein Ticket._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Und so fing mein Abenteuer an. In der Schule bekam ich meine beiden besten Freunde Harry Potter, der berühmteste Zauberer der Welt und Ron Weasley. Wir erlebten viele Abenteuer.

Leider konnte ich in der Zeit wenig mit meiner besten Freundin Isablla Swan machen, die nicht erfahren durfte, dass ich eine Hexe war, da sie ein Muggel war. Es war uns Hexen und Zauberern strengstens verboten, Muggeln, also Menschen ohne besonderen Kräften, unsere wahre Identität zu offenbaren. Ich hatte ihr erzählt, ich würde auf ein Internat gehen und versuchte, noch so viel Kontakt wie möglich mit ihr zu haben. Wir sahen uns in den Sommerferien öfter mal.

* * *

_Ich freue mich über Reviews. Ich würde gerne wissen, ob ihr diesen Crossover lesen wollt, und ob ich weiter schreiben soll. :-) Ein paar Reviews mit euren Meinungen drin helfen mir auch unglaublich beim Schreiben… _

_Liebe Grüße, Jana_


	2. Ein Fremder im Flughafen

_Hey, sorry, wenn es etwas länger gedauert hat, bis ich das erste Kapitel gepostet habe…_

_Also, danke an __**cherie croissant**__, für dein liebes Review! Außerdem wurde es zweimal favorisiert (wieso auch immer) und zwar von __**jane black granger**__ und__** NoelaniKitty**__. Hiermit danke ich euch dafür und das erste Chap ist euch dreien gewidmet. Mein Crossover wird wirklich gelesen, wer hätte das gedacht?! =D_

_Naja lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, HIER ist das erste Kapitel_

_Liebe Grüße, Jana_

* * *

**Ein Fremder im Flughafen**

Ich seufzte. Ich saß mit Harry und Ron im Zug und war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Es waren gerade Sommerferien 2012. Ich hatte mich von Ron getrennt, da ich wusste, dass er wieder auf eine andere stand. Außerdem fand ich mittlerweile Harry viel interessanter als Ron. Aber dieser war ja leider mit Ron's Schwester, Ginny zusammen… Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich mochte Ginny und sie war auch meine beste Freundin, wenn ich gerade mal von Ron und Harry Ruhe brauchte, aber nun ja… vielleicht versteht ihr mich ja doch...

Ich merkte erst, dass Harry sich neben mich gesetzt hatte, als er mich ansprach. „Hermine? Alles okay mit dir?", fragte er mich stirnrunzelnd. Ich sah zu ihm und augenblicklich schlug mein Herz schneller. Mist, was sollte ich ihm jetzt sagen?

„Jaja…", meinte ich dann, „Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt… meinst du, Voldemort ist jetzt wirklich für immer Tod?" Darüber hatte ich zwar wirklich schon oft nachgedacht, aber meine Sorge war es diesmal nicht… (A/N: Voldemort wurde schon im 6. Teil getötet.)

Harry legte mir seine Hand auf den Rücken und schaute mich entschlossen an. „Ja, Mine! Er ist jetzt für immer fort... Das hat auf jeden Fall Dumbledor gesagt… Und ich bin mir sicher, er hatte Recht…" Harry drehte sich von mir weg. Wahrscheinlich damit ich seine Träne nicht sehen konnte. Ich beugte mich zu ihm rüber und wischte sie ihm weg. „Heey… jetzt sei nicht traurig. Er konnte doch nicht wissen, dass Snape immer noch auf Voldemorts Seite war… Und wir konnten da auch nichts tun…"

Ich umarmte Harry. Sein einziger Stützpunkt in Hogwarts waren Ron, Dumbledor und ich gewesen…Dumbledor ist gestorben und ich würde auch nicht wiederkommen, was aber noch niemand wusste, noch nicht einmal ich selber.

Als wir am Bahnhof angekommen waren, sahen wir Harrys Onkel auf uns zu stampfen. Mit seiner Frau. Sie sah wirklich ein bisschen aus, wie ein Pferd… Ich zog die Oberlippe leicht angewidert hoch.

Ich umarmte Harry, danach Ron. Seine Eltern waren auch da. Ich ging nach draußen und nahm mir ein Taxi. Ich wollte direkt zu meiner besten Freundin, Bella und dafür musste ich nach Forks. Dem fast verregnerischsten Stadt in Amerika.

Am Flughafen checkte ich sofort ein und setzte mich dann in ein Café und trank erst mal eine heiße Schokolade. Ich wusste nicht, wie man diese ekelhafte Brühe, auch genannt Kaffee, mögen kann. Ich hab es noch nie trinken können. Ich holte mein kleines Notebook raus und wartete, bis Skype anging.

Bella war nicht on. Wie auch? Sie konnte ja nicht mit Elektronik umgehen. Ich grinste. Das musste ich ihr auf jeden Fall bald beibringen… Ich entschied mich dazu, ihr daher bloß eine E-Mail zu schicken.

_Hi Bells, ich bins Hermine…_

_Ich vermisse dich total! Ich bin heute mit dem Zug vom Internat zurückgekommen und sitze jetzt im Flughafen und warte auf das Flugzeug zu dir nach Forks. Ich freue mich total, dass ich die Sommerferien bei dir verbringen darf! Wie lange wir uns jetzt nicht mehr gesehen haben… Mindestens zwei Jahre ist es bestimmt schon her… Ich habe auch lange nichts mehr von dir gehört… Wie ist es so in der Jungenwelt… *grins* _

_Bist du verliebt? Hast du einen Freund? Ach weißt du was?! Ich will es gar nicht wissen, schreibs mir nicht, wir sehen uns ja nachher. Holt Charlie oder du mich ab, oder soll ich mir ein Taxi nehmen? _

_Ich freu mich auf euch!_

_Deine Mine_

_PS. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall shoppen gehen! Egal, ob du willst oder nicht! Dir bleibt keine Wahl!_

Ich las mir den Brief noch zwei Mal durch und schickte ihn dann ab. Ich kannte Bellas Abneigung gegen shoppen und ich wette mit dir, dass sie sich in dem Falle nicht verändert hat, und selbst wenn, was wirklich unwahrscheinlich ist, ist das ja nicht schlecht…

Auf einmal sah ich einen Schatten und ich drehte mich blitzschnell um. Fast hätte ich meinen Zauberstab gezückt, was mir große Probleme bereitet hätte… Ich schaute mich um und sah eine Gruppe von Männern (oder waren das etwa noch Jungs?) am Flur lang gehen.

Einer von ihnen war stehen geblieben und starrte mich an.

Ich starrte zurück und zog dann skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich verdrehte die Augen und drehte mich wieder zu meinem Notebook. Irgendwie standen viele Muggel auf mich, ich habe aber keine Lust eine Beziehung mit einem Muggel zu führen, solange ich auf Hogwarts bin.

Erstens, da ich ihn dann höchstens in den Ferien sehen konnte und zweitens, weil ich ihm nicht erzählen konnte, dass ich eine Hexe bin… Und das fänd ich ziemlich doof…

Auf einmal spürte ich etwas Wärme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich wieder um und starrte dem Typ von eben ins Gesicht. „Ähm, hallo…", stammelte ich, erschrocken von der plötzlichen Nähe.

Ich musterte den Kerl. Er war bestimmt fast 2 Meter groß, hatte kurze schwarze Haare und hatte einen muskelbepackten, rostbraunen Körper. Er sah sogar ziemlich gut aus… Aber warum sagte er nichts?!

Ich seufzte und fragte: „Was ist los? Wer bist du?"

Der Mann sah mich liebevoll an. Okaaay, das machte mir jetzt irgendwie Angst. „Ich bin Jacob." Meinte er und ich musterte ihn wieder. „Okay, ähm, hallo Jacob. Mein Name ist Hermine." Ich sah auf die Uhr, „Und tut mir Leid Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber mein Flug geht jetzt los…"

Jacob sah zu den Flügen und schaute, welcher gerade ging. „Seattle?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Ich nickte. „Während den Sommerferien werde ich bei meiner besten Freundin wohnen." Jacob lächelte mich wieder an. Okay, aber ich fand diesen Typ wirklich gruselig… Sollte ich doch lieber vorsichtshalber mal meinen Zauberstab bereit halten?

„Wie heißt sie denn?" fragte er wieder, „Vielleicht kenne ich sie ja, ich wohne da in der Nähe…"

Ich kämpfte mit mir. Sollte ich ihm wirklich sagen, dass ich zu Bella wollte? Ich meine… das war doch alles ein ziemlich großer Zufall.

Dieser Typ – Junge oder Mann, ich weiß es nicht – wohnte tatsächlich im Umkreis von Seattle, also auch Forks und war irgendwie auf mich, …warte wie nennt man das noch gleich… dieses… wenn man nurnoch Augen für eine Sache hat… geprägt, nein, ja doch auch, aber ich suche ein anderes Wort… fixiert? Ja, das war es… Er war auf mich fixiert gewesen… ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass er auf alle Mädchen so reagiert… Ich schaute ihm in seine dunkelbraunen, fast schwarze Augen, die so ziemlich glänzten.

Dann gab ich mir einen Ruck. Was konnte schon passieren? Charlie, also Bellas Vater war Polizeichef… „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Bella. Isabella Marie Swan."

* * *

_Sooo…. Sorry, wegen dem Cliff. Könnt ihr ahnen, was passiert ist und passieren wird?_

_Hehe… ich weiß es, ich weiß es!_

_Und was ich euch noch sagen wollte, ich werde es so machen, dass ich erst ein neues Kapitel poste, wenn ich ein Review bekommen habe._

_Ohne Reviews kann ich mich nicht verbessern und weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe… Also bitte, sagt mir eure Meinung zu diesem Crossover… Bitte?_

_Ganz Liebe Grüße, Jana_


	3. Komische Gefühle

_Hey Leute, da bin ich wieder, wie versprochen… Review = 1 neues Chap! ;)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Komische Gefühle**

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Bella. Zu Isabella Marie Swan."

Jacob versteifte sich und schaute mich ungläubig an. „Nein… bitte geh nicht zu ihr!" Er griff nach meinen Schultern und schaute mich mit großen Augen bittend an. Ich schaute zweifelnd zurück.

„Och komm schon, mach dich nicht lächerlich!", lachte ich gezwungen, „Ich kenn dich gerade mal seit 5 Minuten und du willst mir hier vorschreiben, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe?!" Ich wurde sauer, ich hasste es, wenn mir jemand etwas verbot.

Jacob zuckte zusammen. „Dort ist es gefährlich…" murmelte er und ließ mich los. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie warm er war. Mir durchfuhr es sofort an Kälte und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ich sehnte mich nach Jake. Oh Gott… warum nannte ich ihm plötzlich Jake?! Nein, ich sollte mich lieber fragen: Warum um himmels Willen _sehnte _ich mich nach ihm?!

„Warum wohl?!" fragte das Engelchen in mir, „Du magst ihn! Warum folgst du nicht einfach seinem Rat und kommst vielleicht mit ihm zusammen? Er empfindet ganz bestimmt was für dich, wenn er so um dich besorgt ist!"

Doch ich merkte sofort, wie sich meine dunkle Seite, falls ich es jetzt so nennen durfte, darüber beschwerte: „HALLO?! Bist du noch ganz dicht? Du hast ihn gerade erst kennengelernt! Du weißt noch nicht einmal, ob er die Wahrheit spricht, oder nicht… Was soll schon bei Bella sein?! Außerdem bist du eine Hexe! Was kann dir schon schlimmes passieren?"

Ich seufzte. „Mein Flug geht jetzt!" meinte ich, ohne ihm in die Augen zu gucken und ging an ihm vorbei, wobei ich tief einatmete. Oh Gott, roch er gut! Aber nicht nach Parfum, nein… eher nach Wald und Natur… Der Geruch gefiel mir… sehr gut, sogar… Er erinnerte mich ein wenig an den Wald in Hogwarts.

Ich schaute nochmal über meine Schulter. Jacob stand noch genauso da, wie eben und schaute dorthin wo ich vor noch nicht mal 1 Minute stand. Ich wollte meinen Kopf gerade wieder umdrehen, als ich einen Aufprall spürte. Ich hörte Gelächter. Ich schaute auf, um zu sehen, gegen wen oder was ich da gerade gelaufen bin und sah Jakes Freunde. Sie betrachteten mich. Ich fragte mich, wie alt die alle waren… Für Jungs waren sie zu groß und muskulös… aber für Männer? Ich weiß nicht manche hatten einfach noch etwas kindliches im Gesicht… Einer von ihnen deutete an, etwas zu sagen aber hielt dann doch lieber die Klappe. Der, der ganz vorne stand sah über mich hinweg. Ich drehte mich um und sah Jake auf uns zu kommen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, sonst verpasse ich wirklich noch den Flug!" meinte ich leicht genervt und wollte mich an ihnen vorbei drücken. Ich hatte keine Lust mich jetzt mit 10 Jungs auseinander zu setzten… Einer von ihnen stellte sich mir in den Weg. Ich sah ihn skeptisch an. „Lass mich durch!", meinte ich. Er machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. „Geh zu Seite, sonst…" drohte ich, aber er unterbrach mich: „Sonst was?!" lachte er und ich fragte mich selber. Ja, sonst was? Was könnte ich ihm antun, außer ihn zu verhexen, aber dann würde ich von Hogwarts verwiesen. Ich hatte keine Chance gegen den großen Typ, und schon garnicht gegen die ganze Clique.

„Paul!", meinte der Typ ganz vorne, „Lass es sein!"Paul interessierte es nicht. Ich, allerdings wurde jetzt ernsthaft sauer, ich wollte bloß nach Seattle, verdammt…

„Komm, lass sie durch…", meinte eine müde Stimme hinter mir und ich spürte, wie mir sofort wieder warm wurde. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in Jakes Gesicht, dass mich liebevoll betrachtete.

Ja… der Typ machte mir wirklich Angst… aber ich fühlte mich trotzdem von ihm angezogen… Verrückt, oder?

Paul machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Ich dagegen war sauer und drehte mich wieder zu ihm um. „Lass mich durch!" sagte ich leise drohend, es klang sogar fast wie ein Knurren. Paul scannte mich von oben nach unten und trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite. „Bis Dann, Hermine!" sagte Jake leise.

„Ja, ciao…!" entgegnete ich und ging eilig an den 10 Jungs vorbei. Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an, denn die Passagiere wurden gerade eingelassen. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Am Fenster, selbstverständlich. Ich nahm mein Handy raus und schaltete es aus. Ich lebte schon so ziemlich Muggelhaft… Mit Handys und Notebooks… Sowas würden reine Hexen und Zauberer, die nur in der Zaubererwelt lebten nie benutzen! Auf einmal ließ sich eine Elfengleiche Person neben mir nieder. Ich schaute zu ihr. Neben ihr nahm ein junger Mann platz. Die beiden sah wunderschön aus… ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es ein Paar, oder Geschwister waren, denn sie sahen so unterschiedlich aber dennoch gleich aus. Der Mann hatte längere, blonde Locken, die bis zu seinem Kinn gingen und war relativ groß, aber das Mädchen hatte schwarze kurze Haare, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden und war ziemlich klein. Trotzdem hatten die beiden was an sich, was sie wieder total identisch machte, nur kam ich nicht drauf, was es war…

Ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Diese Männer am Flughafen waren echt total komisch gewesen… vorallem der eine, Jacob. Er hatte mich immer so komisch angeschaut… Aber er war so süß gewesen!

Ich seuftze leise, was dachte ich bloß da?! Er war mindestens einen Kopf größer und wahrscheinlich viel älter als ich, wie konnte ich ihn süß finden?! Aber ich konnte es nicht bestreiten… Ich hatte mich in ihn verguckt… Ich seufzte wieder. Ich musste aufhören, so an ihn zu denken.

Ich schaute jetzt wieder bewusst nach draussen und merkte, dass wir schon ungefähr die Hälfte hinter uns haben.

Ich schaute mich um und sah wieder das Mädchen und den Jungen neben mir. Das Mädchen sah auch sofort zu mir und lächelte. Sollte ich sie ansprechen? Ich wollte schon _Hi_ sagen, als mir die Entscheidung abgenommen wurde. „Hi, ich bin Alice und das ist mein Freund Jasper!" plapperte sie los. Ich fühlte mich leicht überrumpelt, trotzdem antwortete ich: „Ähm, Hey Alice… Hey Jasper, Ich bin Hermine, ihr könnt mich aber auch einfach Mine nennen…"

Jetzt sah Jasper auch zu mir. „Worüber hast du dir eben so den Kopf zerbrochen?" fragte er. Ich sah ihn fragend an. Hatte ich so nachdenklich gewirkt, als ich über Jake nachgedacht habe? Und schon wieder hatte ich meinen Jacob vor Augen. Stopp, er war ja gar nicht meiner… ach verdammt! Ich dachte auf jeden Fall an ihn, wie er mit diesem müden Gesichtsausdruck hinter mir stand und Paul gebeten hatte, mich durchzulassen… Ich seufzte wieder und hatte vor zu sagen: _Über Jacob, einen süßen Jungen, den ich am Flughafen getroffen habe_, aber ich kannte die beiden kaum und konnte ihnen das wohl nicht erzählen… aber was dann? Wenn dann dachte ich über Alte Runen, Verwandlung oder vielleicht auch Wahrsagen nach… aber das konnte ich ihnen schlecht erzählen… Also zuckte ich mit den Schultern, in der Hoffnung, der Frage aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

Alice zog die Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „Wie sieht er aus?"

Da ich eigentlich alle Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantwortete, fing ich schon an: „Er ist groß und… Moment, woher weißt du…" Doch die kleine Person neben mir unterbrach mich: „Mine, ich sehe, wenn jemand Liebeskummer hat… Also, los! Erzähl, wie sieht dieser Ja-" Jasper hustete. Alice kniff wirklich nur ganz kurz die Augen zusammen. „Ich meinte, Wie sieht dieser _Junge_ aus… `tschuldige…" sagte sie schnell. Ich runzelte die Stirn, doch antwortete: „Er ist wirklich groß und hat kurze rabenschwarze Haare. Er hat rostbraune und ziemlich glatte Haut und dunkle, tiefe Augen…"

Alice sah mich erschrocken an. „Al? Was ist los?", fragte ich verwirrt… Sie dreht sich zu Jasper um und ich konnte fast hören, wie sie was sagte. Aber ich konnte es mir auch einbilden. Sie drehte sich wieder zu mir um.

_Sorry, hätte gerne mehr geschrieben, aber ich hab gerade irgendwie ein Blackout für diese Geschichte, da ich gerade eigentlich eher an einer anderen bin… :/_

* * *

_Ich versuche trotzdem, so bald, wie möglich weiterzuschreibe__n!_

_Liebste Grüße, Jana_


	4. Schlechte Nachrichten

_Ahh, Leute tut mir so Leid… ich bin echt nicht dazu gekommen zu schreiben, ich versuch jetzt mal, ein paar Chaps mehr zu schreiben und dann regelmäßiger zu posten…_

_Ein riesen großen Dank an **Seasare** und __**Aikimi**__, die mir irgendwie neuen Ergeiz gemacht haben! :)_

_Auch bedank ich mich herzlich bei __**Jacklin Rusiehr **__und __**Lena8994 **__für das followern (ich nenn es jetzt einfach mal so). Als Entschädigung bekommt ihr ein ganz langes Chappi! _

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Schlechte Nachrichten**

Sie drehte sich wieder zu mir um. „Ich kenne diesen Jacob", meinte sie und lächelte. Was heißt lächeln… es war ein sehr gezwungenes Lächeln. Genau in diesem Moment ertönte die Lautsprecher: _Wir setzten zur Landung an. Bitte anschnallen, die Sitze gerade richten und die Tische hochklappen._

Ich tat, wie mir befohlen. Ich achtete gar nicht mehr auf Alice. Mag vielleicht sein, dass sie Jacob kannte, aber in Forks kannte sich ja sowieso jeder… Aber ob sie in Forks wohnte? Wahrscheinlich dann, oder? Naja, konnte mir ja eigentlich egal sein. Das Flugzeug landete und ich nahm lieber ein Lutschbonbon, da ich unglaublich schnell Druck auf den Ohren bekam.

Nachdem das Flugzeug stehengeblieben war, standen alle auf. Ich blieb noch ein wenig sitzen, da es sowieso nichts bringen würde jetzt aufzustehen, wenn alle drängelten und raus wollten. Ich seufzte.

Als es relativ geleert war, stand ich auf, nahm meine Tasche, und Krummbein aus dem Fach oben und verließ das Flugzeug. Krummbein durfte ich mitnehmen, unter der Bedingung, dass er in seiner Box bleibt.

Alice und, wie hieß er noch, John? Naja, ist auch egal. Die beiden waren auf jeden Fall schon weg. Ich lief zur Gepäckausgabe und wartete auf meinen Koffer.

Ich freute mich tierisch auf diese sechs Wochen bei Bella. Auch wenn es hier tierisch verregnet ist…

„Ah, mein Koffer", murmelte ich und griff nach einem kleinen schwarzen Koffer. Ich hatte ihn mit einem Ausdehnungszauber verzaubert als ich noch in Hogwarts war. Jetzt hatte ich da alles notwendige drin. Ich ließ ihn langsam auf den Boden, da man es sonst hören würde, dass da viel mehr drin war, als eigentlich reinpassen sollte, und zog ihn zum Empfangsbereich. Dort sah ich schon Bella und Charlie stehen. Ich rannte zu ihnen ließ meinen Koffer los, stellte Krummbeins Käfig darauf und umarmte meine beste Freundin stürmisch. Ich hatte sie seit den letzten Sommerferien nicht mehr gesehen. Und da war ich auch nur 2 Wochen bei ihr gewesen. Ich kannte sie seit meiner Kindheit. Meine und ihre Mutter kannten sich und sind gut befreundet und haben sich öfters mal gegenseitig besucht. So kannten Bella und ich uns schon seit wir Babys sind. Auch wenn ich etwas älter bin als sie, aber auch nicht viel.

Aber als ich dann nach Hogwarts kam haben wir uns ein wenig aus den Augen verloren. Was heißt ein wenig, wir hatten so gut wie garkeinen Kontakt mehr. Trotzdem ist sie immer meine beste Freundin geblieben.

„Oh Mann, Bells, ich habe dich soo vermisst!" murmelte ich an ihrem Ohr. Ich ließ von ihr ab und grinste. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Mine!" meinte sie und lächelte. Ich betrachtete sie. „Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert…" meinte ich belustigt, „Obwohl… du siehst ein wenig fröhlicher aus als sonst…" überlegte ich. „Liegt das an einem Jungen?" Ich meinte es eher als Scherz, denn Bella war noch nie, nie verliebt gewesen… zumindest hat sie mir es nicht erzählt. Aber nun schaute sie tatsächlich verlegen zu Boden und wurde rot. „Oh. Mein. Gott! Du musst mir alles erzählen!", sagte ich mit großen Augen. Bella stöhnte und meinte: „Du bist fast so wie Alice…"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Hieß die aus dem Flugzeug nicht auch Alice? Naja, das musste nichts heißen.

„Wer ist Alice?" fragte ich. Bella schaute mich endlich wieder an. „Sie ist eine gute Freundin von mir. Du wirst sie mögen… Sie liebt shoppen…" Sie kicherte.

Neben uns ertönte ein Räuspern. Charlie. Mist, stimmt ja, den gab es auch noch… „Entschuldige Chief Swan… Es freut mich, dich wieder zu sehen." Unbeholfen begrüßten wir uns mit einer Mischung auch Hände schütteln und umarmen. „Hermine, ich habe dir doch schon letztes Jahr gesagt, dass du mich Charlie nennen sollst…!" Ich nickte. Charlie fuhr fort: „Aber wir sollten jetzt ziemlich bald mal nach Hause fahren… Komm, gib mir deinen Koffer…" Und bevor ich wiedersprechen konnte nahm Bellas Vater meinen kleinen Schwarzen Koffer, der viel zu schwer für seine Größe war. Charlie ächzte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man mittlerweile so viel in so einen kleinen Koffer reinbekommt…"

„Tja, Dad…", meinte Bella, „das liegt daran, weil du jetzt doch bestimmt seit mindestens 5 Jahren nicht mehr verreist bist…" Charlie grummelte.

Als wir vor Bellas Haus standen, lächelte ich. „Es hat sich kein wenig geändert…" meinte ich und Bella fügte hinzu. „Tja… drinnen auch nicht. Auch dein Gästezimmer sieht genauso aus, wie vorher… okay, frisch bezogen. Aber sonst…" Charlie ging zur Haustür. Bella und ich folgten ihm. Kaum waren wir drinnen, ging Charlie in die Küche und holte sich ein Bier, nur um direkt danach ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Sekunden später hörten wir die Geräusche von einem Baseball-Spiel. Ich war nicht allzu interessiert an Baseball, was aber daran liegen mag, dass ich nicht wirklich sportlich bin. Das einzige, was ich mit Sport zu tun hatte, war Harry beim Fliegen zu beobachten und hin und wieder Krummbein hinterher zu laufen.

„Ich… ich packe mal meine Tasche aus…" meinte ich und ging nach oben. Dort erwartete mich bereits eine Eule. Ich nahm ihr den Tagesprophet auf dem Schnabel und streichelte sie. Sie schnappte kurz nach meiner Hand. „Au!" murmelte ich. Ich kramte zwei Münzen auf meiner Hosentasche und steckte ihr die in die kleine Tasche an ihrem Bein. Wow, sie war den ganzen Weg aus England bis hier her geflogen… Ich streckte wieder die Hand aus. Diesmal vorsichtig, aber jetzt ließ die Eule es zu, dass man sie streichelte.

Ich strich ihr über den Kopf. „Warte…" meinte ich und lief schnell in die Küche. Dort nahm ich mir ein Stück Brot und ging wieder nach oben. Stück für Stück hielt ich der Eule Brotstücke hin, die sie gierig runterschluckte. Ich lächelte, als das Brot weg war und streckte nochmal die Hand aus. Die Eule schmiegte ihren Kopf an meine Hand, wie es Krummbein manchmal machte und ich kraulte sie.

Dann drehte sie sich um und flog weg. Den Tagesprophet legte ich auf den Schreibtisch, den ich hier stehen hatte. Ich vernahm ein Miauen und sofort eilte ich zu Krummbein, um ihn aus dem Käfig zu lassen. Er sprang sofort auf das Bett und machte sich bequem. „Na mein Kleiner…" murmelte ich, während ich ihn kraulte.

Dann machte ich den Koffer auf und räumte alles in den Schrank und die Kommode. Den kleinen Koffer schob ich unter mein Bett. Dann klopfte ich an Bella's Zimmertür. „Einen Augenblick…" sagte sie. Kurze Zeit später machte sie mir die Tür auf. Ihre Haare waren etwas durcheinander und ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl, aber das ignorierte ich.

„Also… jetzt erzähl mal…", meinte ich aufgeregt, während ich in ihr Zimmer tritt. Ihre Bettdecke war etwas zerwühlt, passend zu Bella. Was um Himmels Willen hatte sie hier angerichtet? Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. „Ich höre…", grinste ich.

Bella schaute mich fragend an. Ich rollte bloß mit den Augen. „Dein Fre-eund!" Meine Stimme war gespielt genervt. Erkenntnis wich in ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Das meinst du…"

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett, wobei sie rot wurde. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was sie gerade dachte.

„Also… Edward ist… Edward und ich sind seit dem 8. März zusammen… also letztes Jahr. Edward ist…" sie seufzte und schaute verträumt zur Decke. Ich setzte mich zu ihr auf das Bett und sah sie amüsiert an. Sie überlegte, als ob sie sich bei etwas nicht sicher sein… Sie beugte sich zu mir und kicherte flüsternd: „Er sieht so geil aus…" Dann wieder lauter: „Er ist relativ groß… circa 1,85 oder so. Edward hat bronzene Haare, die meist wild abstehen… Dazu passende goldene Augen. In denen kann ich mich so verlieren, ich könnte Stunden in seine schönen Augen schauen, und es wäre nicht genug…" Ich lachte. „Bronzene Haare und goldene Augen? Jetzt fehlt nur noch silberne Haut…!"

Meine beste Freundin sah mich entgeistert und mit großen Augen an. „Er ist tatsächlich ziemlich blass…" meinte sie zögernd. „Naja, er hat ein markantes Gesicht und ist ziemlich muskulös? Okay… Jake ist muskulöser, aber…" Ich unterbrach sie. „Jake? Abkürzung für Jacob?" fragte ich nervös. „Ähm, ja?" sagte sie wieder zögernd. „Kennst du ihn?" Ich nickte langsam. „Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass wir uns nicht sehen? Ich mag ihn nicht…" meinte ich langsam.

Oh nein, jetzt log ich mich selber an. Es war nicht, weil ich ihn nicht mochte… sondern weil ich mich zu ihm angezogen fühlte. Und das fand ich gruselig… Ich würde garantiert irgendeine Dummheit machen, die ich sofort bereuen würde.

Bella war total perplex. „Ähm, okay… Ich werde es so einrichten. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" „Erzähl mir einfach, wie ihr euch getroffen habt und wie ihr zusammengekommen seid und so…"

Bellas Augen funkelten schon wieder.

„Mein erster Tag auf der Forks High School. Naja, wir hatten Biologie zusammen und saßen auch nebeneinander… Wir hatten zwar irgendwie einen schlechten Start, aber wir kriegten uns schnell ein und verstanden uns gut." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Ich wusste, dass sie was ausließ, aber wenn sie es nicht erzählen wollte… „Am 8. März letzten Jahres war ich dann mit Angela und Jessica Kleider für den Ball shoppen, aber ich ging in einen Buchladen, da ich… da ich dringend ein neues Buch brauchte. Ich ging erst relativ spät raus, und naja, wie du mich kennst bin ich eine abgelegene Gasse entlang gegangen… und traf auf ein paar Jungs." Bella schluckte. „Sie… sie wollten mich vergewaltigen…" sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Doch genau in der letzten Sekunde kam Edward vorbeigefahren. Nunja, er vertrieb die Jungs und wir gingen Essen. Und da sind wir irgendwie zusammen gekommen…" Sie lächelte, während ich sie entgeistert anstarrte. Meine Bella… Meine beste Freundin wurde fast vergewaltigt… das musste ich erst mal schlucken. Ich musste Edward wohl für ewig dankbar sein. Auch wenn es irgendwie seltsam ist, dass er genau in dem Moment da lang gefahren ist.

Ich rutsche zu Bella und schlang meine Arme um sie. Aber Bella wand sich raus. „Ich brauche kein Mitleid!" meinte sie leicht säuerlich. „Es ist schon länger als ein Jahr her! Mir geht es gut und ich habe auch kein Trauma… Es gibt…" sie stockte, überlegte und schwieg einfach. Ich wartete darauf, dass sie weitersprach. „Jaa?" fragte ich langsam. „Ist egal…" antwortete sie mir, schaute mir aber nicht in die Augen. Sie verheimlichte mir etwas… Aber okay, wenn sie nicht drüber reden wollte… Ich würde es wahrscheinlich später nocheinmal versuchen…

Nach ein paar Minuten meldete Bella sich wieder zu Wort. „Komm… es ist schon relativ spät. Ich mache Abendessen. Du kennst Charlie…" Sie stand auf und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Ich eilte ihr hinterher, während ich rief: „Hey, warte! Ich helfe dir…" Bella lachte. „Sag bloß, deine Kochkünste sind besser geworden!"

Okay, okay… sie hatte Recht. Ich konnte nicht gut kochen. Naja, was verlangt man auch von einer, die Tag ein, Tag aus von Hogwarts' Hauselfen versorgt wurde… Alles was ich konnte, war Gemüse schneiden und umrühren, vom Zaubertränke-Unterricht. Aber ich wusste nicht, was wie lange Kochen musste um eine gewünschte Konsistenz zu haben. Ich grummelte. „Nicht wirklich. Trotzdem kann ich dir helfen!"

Wir kamen in der Küche an. Während Bella Nudeln kochte, schnitt ich Tomaten, Möhren, Selarie und Zwiebeln, eben alles, was man für eine gute Bolognese brauchte. Als wir fertig waren, deckte ich den Tisch und Bella holte Charlie.

Das Essen verlief schweigend, wie so oft bei den Swans. Ich versuchte sie ein wenig zum Sprechen zu bekommen. „Charlie… wie läuft es momentan hier… gibt es momentan irgendwas spannendes?"

Der Chief überlegte. „In Forks nicht, nein." Ich wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach, aber darauf konnte ich nicht hoffen. Er schob sich eine neue Gabel voll Spagetti in den Mund. Währenddessen fragte ich nach: „Und… in Seattle oder so… weißt du von da was?"

Charlie schaute von seinem Teller auf. „In Seattle läuft gerade ein Serienmörder herum! Darum will ich auch nicht, dass ihr beide, oder einer von euch dahin geht! Ein Junge aus Forks ist auch schon verschwunden. Riley Biers. Er war in eurem Alter. Seine Leiche hat man nicht gefunden, aber auch keine Spur, dass er noch lebt. Seine Mutter, Nancy Biers, hat überall in der Gegend Steckbriefe aufgehangen. Sie ist der festen Überzeugung, dass ihr Sohn noch lebt…"

Ich starrte Charlie erschrocken an. Das war erstens die längste Rede, die ich je aus seinem Mund gehört hatte und zweitens… das war ja schrecklich… Wer tat nur sowas? Wer konnte nur so grausam sein? Bald würde ich die Antwort wissen.

* * *

_So, das war es erstmal… _

_Ich weiß, was passiert… ich weiß es! Bis dahin sind es allerdings noch ein paar Kapitel… Ich habe mir vorgenommen, zu __versuchen__, jeden Freitag ein neues Chappi zu posten… Wie gesagt, ich versuche es… :)_

_Liebste Grüße, Jana_


End file.
